herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shea Haulia
Shea Haulia (シア・ハウリア, Shia Hauria?) is one of the main characters from the "Arifureta Shokugyō de Sekai Saikyō" series. She is an Atavist, with a unique Skill which allows her to view the future, especially when her own life is in danger. She is the daughter of the Haulia Tribe's chief, Cam Haulia, and one of Hajime's post-Abyss party members that is in love with him. Appearance Shea has blue eyes and light blue hair, which is unique for her race and clan. She's very attractive and beautiful, boasting a large chest and a gallant figure. As a rabbitman, Shea has rabbit ears atop her head. Personality Shea is first seen as having a somewhat self-centered personality. She is usually very noisy and overly optimistic. Her crybaby tendencies lead to Hajime and Yue calling her a worthless rabbit. She is one of the more aggressive girls in trying to win over Hajime as shown by her attacks on Hajime during their travel through Tortus. Later on, she becomes more mature and calm, gaining a lot of confidence from her experiences and abilities. Despite that, she still keeps her friendly and cheerful attribute. She also becomes a sadistic, battle maniac that really likes to crush and blow away her opponents. Her hobbies are practicing martial arts and driving. Out of all of Hajime's wives, Shea possesses the strongest will and determination. Despite all the horrible things that happen in her live because she was born special, she continue to press forward into the future. This powerful determination is what allowed her to win Hajime and Yue's respect, despite the fact they originally didn't want her tagging along with them in the first place. Tio note that Shea is more deserving to be called a hero than Kouki or Hajime, as she's the one with limitless courage. This being clearly shown by how hard she worked to clear the Great Reisen Labyrinth with Hajime and Yue, something they both understood. Even the mental trails of future labyrinths couldn't stop her. After being accepted by Hajime, she starts becoming more shy and self-aware of her flirting in public. Relationships Hajime Nagumo Shea met Hajime and Yue after cleared the Orcus Labyrinth. Shea flirts for Hajime which greatly annoyed him. When saving drowning, she took the advantage of the mouth-to-mouth of kissing him until he punched her. Shea learned how to fight from Hajime's harsh training. Hajime gave her his powerful hammer for her to fight. Shea dated with Hajime. When Yue was captured, Hajime declared Shea as his second lover. After returning to Japan, Shea became one of Hajime's wives. Yue When Shea flirts for Hajime, Yue became jealous and pulverized her. When gotten insulted by David, Yue cheered her up by faking of Hajime adores her rabbits ears. Shea was jealous when Yue took the front seat with Hajime but vowed she will be in the front one day. After Story, Yue and Shea became Hajime's wives. Tio Klarus When her introduction, Shea shown disapproval of Tio's perversion. As joining Hajime, Shea finds Tio as crazy for her perversion neglecting. While dating Hajime, Shea likes Tio even though she is a pervert. She felt sympathy of Tio's parents and people death by Ehit's manipulations. After story, Shea and Tio became Hajime's wives. Kaori Shirasaki Shea was jealous of Kaori being Hajime's childhood love interest since middle school as she hugged Hajime for her forgiveness of unable to protect him. When Kaori joined Hajime, Shea told it will her next time to seat in Hajime's hummer's front seat. Shea felt sympathy of Kaori's death by Hiyama, but relief of her revival. When Hajime declared Shea as his second lover, Kaori is jealous but will do the same thing. After Story, Shea and Kaori became Hajime's wives. Shizuku Yaegashi When first met, Shizuku adored Shea's ears due to her love for cute animals leaving Shea and Hajime speechless. Shizuku became jealous when Shea was chosen as Hajime's second lover. After Story, Shea and Shizuku became Hajime's wives. Myu Like her fellow wives, Shea is protective for Myu. As one of her foster mothers, Shea has a motherly bond with Myu. Remia As Myu's mother, Shea has a friendly chatter with Remia despite of being her love rival. After Story, Shea and Remia became Hajime's wives. Aiko Hatayama As Hajime's old teacher, Shea shown genuine care for Aiko learned she taught Hajime a lot back in school. After Story, Shea and Aiko became Hajime's wives. Liliana S. B. Heiligh Shea holds jealous of Liliana when Hajime saved her which caused to fall in love with him. Shea felt sympathy of Liliana's mistreated by her ex-fiance. Shea help Liliana and killed the cruelty prince on behalf of Shea's tribe. After Story, Shea and Liliana became Hajime's wives. Yuka Sonobe Shea has good relationship with Yuka since Hajime saved her life. After Story, Shea became Hajime's wife while Sonobe became a mistress. Lana Haulia Shea has been friends with her fellow tribe, Lana. Enemies Ehit For his manipulation, Shea holds hatred of Ehit and the other fake gods. Mikhail When Mikhail tried to engage of killing Hajime and his harem for killing Cattleya, Shea cut him down to size when she murdered him by smashing him with her hammer. Freid Bagwa Shea has a strong hatred toward the demon general, Freid for injuring Hajime. She swore she will kill him just like she did to Mikhail. Hearst During the final war against Ehit, Shea fought and killed Hearst and her 3 fellows by smashing their heads with her hammer.Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Spouses Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:Optimists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Seductress